How It All Came Down to This
by Lali Kaye
Summary: Same old song and dance, different context: Damita is sent to CGL and makes lots of friends. When word of a treasure arouses of a treasure, she intends to get it before anyone else...gets better the more you read!
1. How it all came down to this

Author's note: This is my first ever Fanfic, so I hope you like it. The names of the schools are just made up, so bear with me. I know the whole "spraypainting the school" is sort of like the scene in **SAVED, **but hey, it gets better.

It was a chilly night on November 6. The moon was half hidden behind grey, dreary clouds. School was over, like, ten hours ago, and Damita was at Cheyvalley High. She reviled that school. She detested it even before she was going to go there. You see, Damita and her family moved from her old house on the other side to the city to here, where Cheyvalley High happened to be her school. Sure, she was happy, about getting her own room, and having her laptop to herself. But one thing angered her the most. Switching schools. Her old school, Willie E. Dominicson High was her life. Even though she had only been there for grade eight and nine, all her friends were there from her elementary school. All this new school cared about was sports. Yea, Damita liked sports, but it wasn't the major thing shown on her résumé. Anyhow, going to school, Damita found herself digging two spray-paint cans out of her bag, and headed to the back of the school.

"This is for giving me a stupid F, Mr. Vinn," she muttered ruthlessly, as she began to spray-paint all over the walls of the school. She bashed her science teacher Mr. Vinn's classroom window, and climbed in. She began to spray-paint everything—the closet, his desk, the chairs. She even stole some of the test papers. She turned over some desks, and ripped most of the textbooks to pieces. She had just finished her hatred note, when she heard sirens.

"Nothing can get any worse," she grumbled, as she ran to the window. "Why didn't I think of an escape?" she muttered, followed by a string of curses.

"Hello, Miss. Allan. Would you mind putting your hands up please?" a cop garbled, on the ladder. Damita gripped her teeth, and reluctantly put her hands up. Cops came in from the door, as the one on the ladder came in and handcuffed her.

"This is all…" she thought of the right word to say, "…dog poo."

A short chapter, but I promise you that the next handful will be very long (I've already written them out – just polishing them for perfection: )


	2. Convicted

"Camp Green Lake? What are they talking about? They think I don't know?" Damita said, as she got out her favorite _Gasoline_ bag. 18 months at Camp Green Lake, the Judge sentenced her for. The court meeting went like it was an everyday matter. The judge didn't even ask for her to plea. Damita didn't want to either.

"I know what Camp Green Lake is. And I'm prepared," she mumbled as she packed in an eight pack of 1L water bottles into her bag, sunscreen, blister cream, underwear, and a few black, pink, and white sleeveless tops. She brought a pad of paper and some pencils. That was all she had in her bag. She went in the living room to her Dad. He was on the phone with her mother. She didn't see the reason for him to talk to her. They were divorced. And Damita was glad they were.

Damita found out that her mom was having an affair. Her parents then divorced, and her mom married the stupid dude. When Damita stayed over at her mom's apartment every month, the guy, Kelvan, kept showering her with gifts and junk on her birthday, and whenever he and her mom came over, but he was mean, and exceedingly verbally abusive. He was on the verge of being physically abusive when Damita finally said to her mom,

"I don't want to spend time with your stupid husband!" then slammed the door and went back to her dad's. Polite, but she didn't want to set a bad example to the toddlers down the hall. If she already did, who could change what happened?

After her dad took a few notes, he got his jacket on and pocketed his keys.

"I'm all set," Damita said, her voice bland, and featureless. Her Dad didn't say a word to her, as he took lead out the door and into the car. Damita chose the backseat of their Ford Escape. Whenever there was some tension between them, or when he was mad, it was best to keep your distance.

Damita watched the passing scenery with her eyes as sponges –soaking up all the images of modern society before she was cast down into a desert wasteland. Who cared about her friends? They abandoned her as soon as they found out that she was the one who vandalized Mr. Vinn's classroom. 'A bunch of reputation freaks.' Damita thought.

They finally got to the station where the bus was waiting. A heap of junk, the old thing was. It looked like it had been scraped on the sides more times than was necessary, and it had dents in every corner.

Damita and her dad both got out of the car, put his hands on her shoulders, and sighed. He was so sorry the divorce made his daughter dye her hair dark red, wear too much makeup, and get into this mess. Yet, he was strangely calm.

"Ita, I know you don't really much care for this, and I know you're smart, and you're prepared," he began. Damita cringed a bit when she heard her little-girl name. Ita, eww. "but just try to be careful. Understand? There are a lot of dangerous people out there, and you're growing, so--"

"Dad, the bus is leaving," Damita interrupted as the chugging sound of the barely working bus hiccupped and sputtered behind her. She hated that you're-all-grown-up-so-you'd-better-be-careful speech.

"Besides, dad," she smiled, "I've already watched enough action movies to defend myself." Mr. Allan smiled, nodded and patted her on the back.

"See ya later, kid. Hope you learn from this," He said. Damita hugged him,

"Bye dad. Don't tell Annie what happened, okay?" Annie was Damita's younger sister. She was only six, and she thought Damita was going to a prep school. Innocent soul, Damita thought.

"Don't worry, I won't." And with that, she got on the bus. The bus driver was a fat man; he wore a black and red cap, and sipped from a McDonald's cup. The guard that sat in the back came up to her. He wore a brown sort of 'deputy-like' ensemble, and wore heavily tinted sunglasses. The guard was surprised when she put out her wrists for him to handcuff. It was unusual, she thought he thought.

"Hey, no games, you hear?" he snarled suspiciously. Damita smiled,

"Don't worry. I find Scrabble boring anyway," Damita chuckled softly at her joke, and got as comfortable as she could as the guard sat her down on a seat, and locked her cuffs to the seat in front of her.

'Six hours, man. Oh well," she looked out the window and saw a 7UP advertisement on a billboard. 'One thousand bottles of pop on the wall, one thousand bottles of pop…'


	3. Author's Note: A Snippet From Me!

**I know my writing is a bit bland… and I admit, I'm kinda humorless, but this is just a story I started writing two years ago (imagine, how cheesy you can be two years ago)! **

**Here's a description of Damita:**

**Hair: Black**

**---- Style: Short (shoulder-length)**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Personality: Quirky. When mad, she gets heated. **

**Loves: Drawing, singing, Relient K.**

**Hates: Anti-Girl people, Mr. Vinn.**

**Can't live without: Air**

**Well, I'll develop Damita's background as the story develops (ideas for this story are greatly cherished)! Heck, I just decided to put this on the Internet, and anything goes! **

**May your keyboard stay fresh!**

**Lalika Kimpapkona**

**P.S. I usually find the people who demand reviews annoying, but suddenly I know why! Your input is valuable to me (even flames), and I take everything as a compliment! I have nothing against any of you guys!**

**P.P.S.: I love all you guys who read and reviewed this story!**

**P.P.P.S.: If you don't review this story, I'll whack you over the head with a mallet! XD Jk. **


	4. Out of the Ordinary

**I know it has been a slow beginning, but keep reading! Who knows what will happen? Well, of course, I do, but you know what I mean. **

**--------**

Five hours and twenty-five minutes went by, and after a few naps, and a couple classical songs, Damita saw buildings and tents ahead. She giggled,

"How much money do you guys spend for gas?" she asked the bus driver, laughing softly.

"More than you're life." The bus driver answered grumpily. Damita smiled,

"Wow, that's a lot," she chuckled. Talking back and dissing were her best sports. Got an A+ in both of them, she did. It was at that very moment, when they pulled up to the dusty clump of a camp. Boys in orange uniforms were everywhere, whispering and talking to each other when she got out. A bunch of them whistled. Damita was disgusted.

'What? It's like they haven't seen a girl in months!' she thought. But when she looked around, she found no girls at all. Not even one.

"Hey, um, guard?" the guard looked at her after unlocking her from the seat in front of her, then her cuffs.

"Yea? What?" he said. Damita looked all around the camp, just to double check.

"Are there any girls here?" The guard laughed and pushed her with his shotgun out of the bus.

"Are you kidding? 'Course not! They just started letting girls in a week ago," he said sarcastically, "and you're the first one!" He laughed while half dragging, half pulling Damita into Mr. Sir's office. Damita grunted. Well, she would better get those Matrix moves memorized, if anyone tried to make a move on her. Not the good moves, either.

As the guard deputy led her into Mr. Sir's office, Damita saw the man whom she'd heard so much about. There he was Mr. Sir, sitting on his chair with his feet up on his desk and spitting sunflower seeds into a bag. He looked surprised to see a girl sitting in front of him.

"You the new guy? I mean—girl?" he asked, his voice sounding so know-it-all. "You're unlucky they let girls into this camp. You're Damita Allen, right?" Damita nodded and grinned.

"That's me, Mr. Sir. Pleasure to meet you," she said as she stuck out her hand, expecting a shake. But Mr. Sir didn't buy it. He turned suspicious and narrowed his eyes.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked, still squinting, and still keeping the 'I'm-the-man-with-all-the-answers' tone. Damita shrugged,

"Well, some ex-Green Lake campers told me all about this place. So, I won't have to waste your time by you telling me what to do, and what the rules are. I know." Mr. Sir then went back to a surprised expression.

"Digging 5 deep and around, shovel is your measuring stick," Damita began, "I get two uniforms: one for work, one for rest. Laundry every three days, and shower tokens…" Damita blushed, "and about the shower," she began. Mr. Sir made a disgusted face,

"I'll see to the Warden about that. Anyway, you're in D tent. They're alright—they are in for stealing, breaking and entering, vandalizing, stuff like you did," He made sure he raised his voice at the last part to receive an angry glare from Damita. An odd silence filled the room.

"I'll talk the shower thing with the Warden. You'll get a response any time this evening." Mr. Sir nodded at the guard, and he went back to the bus.

"Pendanski!" Mr. Sir yelled. A tall, skinny man wearing a fishing hat and a glob of sunscreen on his nose came into the office. Just before Mr. Pendanski opened his mouth, Damita began,

"Yes, I know I'm not a bad kid, I just did bad stuff," Mr. Pendanski was confused. "and I am here to mould myself into a better person to benefit society." Damita finished. Mr. Pendanski shrugged,

"Well, I guess you know. I'll lead you to you're tent." He said as they both got out. "D tent, right?" he asked. Damita slung her backpack over one of her shoulders,

"Yea," she said, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her pink wristband. Most of the guys stopped to look at who the new person was.

"So it's true, it's a girl," she heard one of them say. Damita shook her head and grinned. Boys. Typical.

When they got to the D tent, it was a coincidence that all the tent mates were there, talking and laughing.

"Okay, okay! Listen up boys!" Mr. Pendanski shouted. The guys immediately shot their eyes towards Mr. Pendanski, and the new _girl_. A few whispers waved through them, but stopped once Mr. Pendanski started talking.

"All right. That's much better. Today, you'll have a new bunkmate," he pointed in the direction of Damita, "her name is Damita. I'll let you guys introduce yourselves with your 'nicknames'. I've got better things to do." With that, Mr. Pendanski walked out of the tent.

"Strange," Damita muttered, "Mr. Pendanski isn't his cheerful self. He's not at all like the guys said he was." Damita shrugged off the thought, and looked at the sight of the boys in the tent.

--------

**Review…. or I'll whack you over the head with a mallet! Very JKing, but oh well.**

**(Don't you hate it when you become someone you don't like? For example, A PERSON ALWAYS BEGGING FOR REVEIWS?! Urg, I'm insane in the membrane. Lurve you all.**


	5. A Part of Something

Chapter Four: A Part of Something 

**Well, to all y'all who made it this far, CONGRATULATIONS! Thanks for reading this. It's my first fanfic, so maybe that'll answer some of the questions you have. Anyway, on to Chapter Four!**

**---------------------------**

Damita smiled and waved.

"Hey," she said. In return, she got blank stares, with some smiles. Smiles that was just…wrong.

"Um, can I know you're names?" she asked. One boy, at the back, with brown hair finally spoke up.

"Hey! I'm Squid, welcome to the D tent." Damita walked over to the back where his cot was.

"Hi! You know who I am." she said as Squid looked her over in a very guy-like way. Damita scoffed, and tsked for his attention. "Excuse me?"

"Don't mind Squid. He's just one of those guys that get caught up in the lady thing, ya know?" said a voice from behind her.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Armpit." said the chubby African-American bloke. Damita tried to keep in a laugh. What kinda name is Armpit?

"Well, I guess you want to know the guys. That's Zig Zag, Twitch, X-Ray, Caveman, and that's Zero." He said pointing to each one of them as he spoke their name. They each replied with either a "Sup," "Hey," "Hi," or a look-over like Squid (who was still currently doing) except Zero. He just looked at the floor. She nodded at them, and turned to Squid.

"Um, where's my cot?" she asked. The kid named X-Ray nodded across the room, to the cot between Caveman and Zero.

"There. Between Caveman and Zero." Damita walked over her cot in the corner. On it, were two orange uniforms just her size.

"Perfect! In my favorite color!" she put her backpack on the floor, and sat on her bed. Some of the guys were whispering at each other or laughing and looking at Damita. She shrugged it off. She had those kind of things happen to her at school. She hoisted her legs up onto the cot and sat up. She looked at Zero. He was still looking at the floor.

"Hey Zero," she said. Zero looked up, but not at her. The corner of his lip raised into a small smile. She knew those kinds of quiet, shy guys. They were so cute! Armpit laughed,

"Don't mind Zero, a'ight? He doesn't talk a lot. In fact, he doesn't talk at all!" Zig Zag laughed along with Armpit. Zero's smile faded.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys. Stop it. We all have our differences," Caveman said. The guys shrugged Caveman off, as they began minding their own business.

"Caveman?" Damita said as she shook hands with him.

"Yea. We all have our nicknames." Caveman said. X-Ray, hearing this clapped his hands two times.

"Hey guys! The newcomer doesn't have a name yet!" The D tent boys nodded at each other, and turned towards Damita.

"How 'bout My Girl?" Zig Zag sleazily suggested. Damita laughed and tossed her head back. She almost blushed.

"No, really. What's you're nickname?" asked Armpit.

"Yea, girl, what chu you wanna to be called?" as soon as X-Ray said that, the Dinner Bell rang.

"Well, you just think that over during dinner. Meantime, let's chow down!" He and the rest of the boys ran out of the tent to the Mess Hall, while Caveman and Zero stayed behind with Damita. She got one of her orange uniforms and stood up.

"Okay, let's go!" she said. With each of them on her side, they went to the Mess Hall.

After Damita got changed into her orange uniform and got their food, they walked to the D tent table.

"Sorry for the food. It's not the best of quality, but we just have to manage." apologized Caveman. Damita looked at her unnerving chili, mashed potatoes, bread, and creamed corn.

"Ack, I've eaten worse." she said as they sat down. They ate silently, until Armpit spoke up.

"Hey, girl, what you in for?" he asked. Damita was caught off guard and choked on her bread. Caveman and Zero patted her back, and she stopped coughing.

"Oh, uh, sorry." said Armpit. Damita waved her hand and gave him an 'it's-not-your-fault' look.

"It's okay. You had the right to ask," she said as Zero handed her his water. She took a gulp and cleared her throat.

"Well, a couple months ago, my family moved from our old house," she began. Over Lunch, she told all of them what happened beforehand, then after. The D tent boys were all ears. They ate silently, occasionally asking a question or two, and nodded when they understood. When dinner was over, she continued to talk about how Cheyvalley High was so boring and so different than her old school, Willie E. Dominicson High. Twitch said he even went to that school, before he was sent here. When they all got to the tent, and into their cots, X-Ray asked her if she'd thought of a name yet.

"We'll, I've thought about it, and I think," she searched her brain.

She remembered a brief moment. A moment when her parents were still together, and they were at the park. Damita was seven then, and she could remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Ah, that sunset sure is bona fide," her mother breathed, leaning back on the park bench. Damita, in her seven year old mind, was puzzled._

"_What's bona fide?" she asked. Her mother smiled._

"_It means 'genuine: to be real'." Her mother responded, pointing to the sunset. "That sunset, is genuine. It is what it is, and people find brilliance in that." Her mother leaned into her, "If you be genuine, if you be 'bona fide', people will think you're beautiful just the way you are." _

"Helloooooooooo?" X-Ray said, waving his hand in front of her face. Damita finally snapped back in to reality. She decided.

"Bona Fide." The guys were confused.

"Bo-what?" Twitch asked. Damita smiled, and looked at X-Ray.

"My name is Bona Fide." She said happily. "Bona for short." X-ray looked around at the other guys, and they all nodded, then they laughed.

"What kinda sicko name is Bona?" sneered Magnet. Damita sighed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't mean anything to you bozos." Damita answered.

"Bona Fide means 'to be real.'" said a voice. All heads turned to Zero's direction, and everyone gasped.

"Whoa, you're the only one besides Caveman that made this dude talk!" squealed Twitch.

"And where did you get such an advanced vocabulary, ZE-RO?" asked Armpit. The rest of the guys laughed. Zero just kept silent.

"Oh well, Bona it is. Sounds like Bones!" laughed Magnet.

"Whatever," said Damita, tossing her hair.

"I kinda like it," said Caveman, "the meaning is real deep, ya know." he said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Sarcasm is really bad, you know." she said.

"I'm serious!" Caveman cried.

"Well, I say it's not that bad. Not normal, but hey; you don't meet people every day named after a body part."

"Hey!" yelped Armpit.

"Anyways," Caveman started, "let's all have a cheer for Bona Fide,"

"Bona Fide!" the boys chorused. Damita smiled at them. Sure, they were a weird bunch, but at least they accepted her. She felt good. She finally felt like a part of something.

**----------------------**

**Whaddya think? The name is something I picked up while looking through a thesaurus. Kinda neat, eh? Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. The First Hole is the Hardest, Or is It?

Chapter Three: The First Hole is the Hardest… Or is It? 

**Well, if you've read this far, CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! --- You've just reached the ACTUAL STORY PART!!! I KNOW!!! I don't know how it took so freaking long for me to get the story going!!!! Well, you'll pat yourselves on your backs when you read this. Review…if ya wanna be my best (also, tell me how I can pick up the pace of my writing)!!!**

**P.S. If you don't find this story amazing, and you've read ALEX RIDER, check out my story "Memoirs of Lara" in the ALEX RIDER section. It has STARRED REVIEWS… and I've got ppl to prove it! **

**Maybe I'm just not a holes writer (most of the plots are kinda repetitive, if ya know what I mean).**

**

* * *

**

"_You've gotta remember somethin'," the gorgeous Kyler said to her, "It's the Warden. She's hiding something. I heard that she and Mr. Sir, maybe even Mr. Pendanski are trying to find something, and they're using the prisoners to find it… by digging holes." Damita looked into Kyler's serious blue eyes. _

"_What are they trying to find?" she asked. Kyler shrugged._

"_I dunno. I heard Pendanski saying something about a treasure locked in a safe that was buried here only twenty years ago."_

"_I remember Mr. Sir talking about something rare," said Mikeal, "or something that was worth dying for." Damita nodded at the red headed geek. It was odd that these two came form Camp Green Lake. Damita sighed._

"_I'll try my best to keep an eye out," she said, turning around to set home form school. _

"_Wait!" called Mikeal. Damita turned._

"_What?" she asked. _

"_I remember another thing that I heard the Warden say when I was snooping around one day." he said, turning his voice into a whisper, "Mr. Sir asked her what the treasure was kept in, and the Warden said this; 'The man who created it doesn't want it, the man who bought it doesn't need it, and the man who needs it doesn't know he needs it.'" Damita frowned._

"_What the heck does she mean?" she asked. Kyler sighed._

"_When Mikael told all the other guys in B Tent, they just laughed. I took it seriously, though." said his melodic voice. _

"_It's a riddle," said Mikael_

"_We thought it might be a—" _

A loud bell rang into Damita's dream. Jolting up, she quickly dressed before anyone else and headed out of the tent. With a moan, Damita rolled out of her cot. Why did the stupid holes business have to start out this early? She didn't get much sleep last night—Armpit's horrifyingly loud snoring kept her awake (at first she thought there was a thunderstorm outside). With a bit of a crick in her neck, Damita was the first one to get up and start out of the tent. The rest of the guys followed suit.

"Man, you're gonna have a fun day, Bona," X-Ray snickered, "although you will get those dainty little fingers of yours dirty," he finished, as he nudged Squid.

"Yeah, breaking a nail is normal here, so don't come crying to us if you do!" shouted Squid. "Although, I can give you a little comfort, if you know what I mean," he hinted, winking at Damita.

"You disgust me," responded Damita, pushing Squid playfully.

They grabbed their honey-covered tortillas, and headed out to their sites. The D tent headed dead forward. Damita couldn't stop wondering about the dream –more likely, memory—she had. She remembered them talking about a treasure. And the riddle! What could that riddle mean?

They grabbed their honey-covered tortillas, and headed out to their sites. The D tent headed dead forward. . As soon as they got to a good patch of land, they started digging. As soon as they got to a good patch of land, they started digging. Damita, taking her mind off the riddle, knew just what to do. She quickly outlined the perimeter of the hole, and then made the circle line deeper. She started to dig from the outside, and into the middle. She had done a lot of digging at her old house in the backyard; she was all into military stuff a year ago, and she dug an eight foot deep, twelve foot long trench in less than six hours (including the occasional 'incident' of imaginary bombardments). Damita chuckled when she remembered how upset her father was when he saw it, and she remembered how sad and ticked off she was to hear that she had to put all the land back.

Thus, with her experience, she had gotten a good deal of her hole –here at Camp Green Lake– done, with a little routine. She dug around the perimeter of the hole, and worked her way into the middle, she did that over and over again. Her mind focused on digging the hole, not about how hot it was getting, or how the blisters hurt so much on her hands. When eight forty-five hit, she was almost done. 'Dig around the outside, then in little circles inside' she kept chanting. She was trying not to focus on the dream or memory or whatever. When nine forty-five hit, she was almost done.

"Four feet," she whispered to herself. Twitch heard her.

"Four feet already?" he asked, astonished. It was this moment when all the guys realized it.

"Whoa, you're almost done?" Caveman asked in disbelief, remembering the first time he dug his first hole, it was H-E-double hockey sticks, or so he called it.

Bones, are you really _four feet _into your first hole? Damn, I'm not even close to being done1" Magnet asked, using the name _Bones _that 'sounds kinda like Bona' **(A/N: refer to last chappie if you don't get it)**

"Yea, so? I wanna get done before 10. That's when the sun feels like its only inches away from you." She said as she got out of her hole.

"What are you, the weatherman?" Armpit spat sarcastically.

"Let's see you do a better job!"

In the next five minutes, she was done. And so was Zero. She got out of her hole, reached into her bag, and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote the date and time on it, crumpled it, and walked away. But at the same moment, Zero did his routine, too. He got out, and spat in his hole. The D tent was surprised, yet again of how fast this newcomer was. It was way too weird to be true.

"Bona? You're done at the same time as Zero?" asked Caveman with utter surprise. Damita shrugged her shoulders, and put her shovel to her lower back, and swung her hands over and under it.

"Looks like it," she said as she and Zero headed to the D tent. Armpit was even more surprised with Zero.

"Hey little man! This is the fastest time you've dug! The water truck aint' even come yet!" Zero just shrugged and walked towards the D tent with Damita. The D tent kept whispering as they tried to finish their holes faster, to find out more about this 'Wonder Girl'.

After they passed a few groups, and Mr. Sir's office, Damita and Zero got to their tent. It was quiet. It was quiet probably because they were the only ones finished. But, it wasn't the kind of quiet Damita was used to. The kind she was used to usually had to do with big construction machines when she woke up in the morning at her house, or the gentle humming of her laptop she had left on the night before, working on her past projects that were due the next day. Damita shuddered. Projects.

'That stinking F wasn't mine,' she muttered to herself. Damita got out a writing pad and started drawing. She loved drawing. Drawing landscapes was cool, but manga, ooh, there's no competition! It's the best thing ever! She was pretty good at it, too. First she drew the horizon, then six guys digging holes. Then, she drew herself at the side, heading out. It wasn't long until she sensed Zero looking over her shoulder. She got nervous, and screwed up on the shovel she was working on for Zero. She always got nervous when someone watched her draw. She stopped drawing.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. Damita let out a stifled laugh,

"No, it's just that I get nervous when people watch me draw," she said. Zero sunk back into his cot, and stared a hole into the top of the tent. After finishing a portrait of the D Tent gang, she started for the opening of the tent.

"Hey, Zero? I'm going to go see the Mr. Sir about some issues, I'll be back later." She said. Zero didn't respond.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," she walked out of the tent. She strolled past the Wreck Room, then past the Mess Hall. She wondered about Zero. How come he was so quiet? She thought. She had quiet people in her old class at Willard E. Dominicson, but they weren't as quiet as he was. And why did they give him such a pitiful name? It hurt her every time she said it to him. It wasn't a proper name.

'That's it,' she said to herself. 'I'll learn his real name, and call him it. Then, maybe he'll have enough confidence to open up a little.' Even though she needed anger management problems so bad, she still had the heart for those who were being picked on by bigger things.

Like how she was being picked on by fate.

* * *

**Hee hee! Apologies for those who read this story and liked it that I haven't updated in, like, AGES! I almost gave up on this story, but it seems like it just wants to keep living!**

**For Relient K lovers—did you get the little 'High of 75' goof? **

"_Yea, so? I wanna get done before 10. That's when the sun feels like its only inches away from you. It'll be sunny with a high of 75." _**XP lol!!**

**Note: I don't really know what time the average CGL camper is supposed to finish their hole at, so someone tell me so I can change it:-& **

**Here's a sneak peek of what's happening next:**

_Damita got onto Mr. Sir's porch when she heard two people talking. She put her back against the wall between the window and the doorframe. _

"_I just don't think it is right having a girl on the site," she heard Mr. Sir's voice say. _

"_Well, you're gonna have to deal with it, because the more people we have out there, the sooner we can find it." Damita brought her eyebrows together, 'They're still looking for it,' the thought. It was at that moment when she remembered when one of the big gangster troublemakers came back from Camp Green Lake,_

"_It's the Warden. She's hiding something. I heard that she and Mr. Sir, maybe even Mr. Pendanski are trying to find something, and they're using the prisoners to find it… by digging holes." Damita remembered him say. _


	7. Dog eat Dog, Damita eat Warden?

**Well, hello peoples who have had nothing better to do than to read this slllooowww story. Anyways, everything's been really weird for me. I just got accepted into this challenge thing, and it had all these werid logic questions. Well, what else do you get for getting a 4.0 average? Well, stop me bragging about my school life! **

**As for the little thing about Zero; I didn't think for Damita to be _involved _with him (I come kind of sloppy when it comes to romances). If you think so, send me a word!**

**Well, enough about the story, now READ the story!**

**P.S.: If you read chapter six before Feb. 21/2007, than GET THAT CURSER BACK ON IT because I revised it. You gotta read that version before this one.**

**P.S.S., tell your friends about this story, review it, send me ideas, etc, etc; HIACDTT looks kinda sad sitting next to my Alex Rider story. **

Mr. Sir's office was in her view, and Damita slowly walked towards it, sweat rippling down her neck onto her already sweat-drenched uniform. She stepped lightly onto Mr. Sir's porch when she heard two people talking. Putting her back against the wall between the window and the doorframe, she listened.

"I just don't think it's right having a girl on the site," she heard Mr. Sir's voice say.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it, because the more people we have out there, the sooner we can find it." Damita brought her eyebrows together, '_They're still looking for it_,' the thought. It was at that moment when she remembered when one of the big gangster troublemakers came back from Camp Green Lake. She also remembered it from her dream.

"_It's the Warden. She's hiding something. I heard that she and Mr. Sir, maybe even Mr. Pendanski are trying to find something, and they're using the prisoners to find it… by digging holes."_ Damita remembered him say. How strategic: the dream came just in time.

"But Warden, that girl's a smart one. She says that some ex-campers told her some stuff. She recited my whole speech routine, even Pendanski's. She's real smart. We have to watch out for her." Mr. Sir said seriously. Speech routine! He had a speech routine! Damita chuckled to herself, '_Of course I'm smart! I made a smart decision by almost getting sent to jail!_' she thought. Ooh. '_But dumb enough to vandalize school property_.' Finally, she had heard –or rather, _thought – _enough to convince herself that there was something worth getting on Camp Green Lake. She quietly walked across the deck then softly down the steps. She then, clomped her feet down hard on the steps and the porch, to make it sound like she was just coming. She heard the Warden shush Mr. Sir. She knocked on the door,

"Mr. Sir? Um, I was wondering if I could discuss the shower thing with the Warden, do you think we can talk about it--" The door then opened. Mr. Sir was there. He was holding his keys in his hand.

'_Getting ready to drive the water truck,'_ Damita thought. He was surprised to see her there.

"Oh, uh, hi Damita. The Warden's in there. You two can talk about that matter while I need to get water to the diggers." His face then changed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be digging?" he asked. Damita laughed and put her hand on one of the wooden supporters on the porch.

"Yea, and I did. Finished a few minutes ago, though. Thought I might talk about the shower thing when I was done." She said. Mr. Sir looked a great deal suspicious and confused, yet nodded his head to the door,

"She's just in there. And I'm gonna check if you really dug hole, ya hear? No games!" he said as he walked over to the water truck.

"Don't worry!" laughed Damita. Scrabble. This whole thing was just a game to her. She walked in Mr. Sir's office. She saw the Warden. A red headed woman, she was. With a cowboy hat, she wore a loose fitting long sleeve shirt that tied at the bottom. She also wore tight jeans, and also had cowboy boots on. She was standing behind Mr. Sir's desk, reading a paper of some kind.

"Warden?" Damita said. The Warden immediately put the paper in one of Mr. Sir's drawers and faced Damita.

"Well, hello there, Damita." She said, quite uneasily. The Warden walked towards her. "I heard about the shower problem. What I'll have you do, is you can come into my cabin, and take a shower in my bathroom. But, for fairness of all the kids, you will have the same temperature water as they do, and the same amount of time. Your shower tokens will be given to me. Understand?" she finished. Damita thought that over. 'Might as well put on a good impression,' she thought. Erk—WRONG! This woman thought she could do anything she wanted; she thought she could go through everyone's shell, with her cool nail polish and her oh-so-country cowboy boots and hat.

"Understood. It's only the reasonable choice for just and fairness to all." She recited in a bland, monotonous voice.

"Well, I guess you know a lot about people being just," the Warden stepped up towards her, "you seem to be getting much of it lately." Damita hid her scowl with the fakest smile she could cover with.

"Whaddya you want me to do, recite the whole constitution?" Damita snapped. "It's called 'Learning from your mistakes,'

"Oh, you are a fighter." the Warden chuckled, but brushed it off.

"Well, you've gotta be one when it's a dog-eat-dog world out there." Damita stated gravely. "Being a fighter keeps you in line." she added. The Warden's chuckling smile turned serious as she looked straight at Damita.

"Yes, _Ita_," she said forcibly, "and that is precisely what this camp is for."

------------

After a really long –and excruciatingly uncomfortable—meeting with the Warden, Damita walked out of Mr. Sir's office. _'Man, that woman's annoying.'_ she thought. She avoided the middle of the little road; the sun was just letting it all out today. Making her way to the D Tent, she saw Mr. Sir coming back in the water truck. Oh, how fun it would be to just to jack that truck, smash the Warden's office, and get the heck outta there.

It was a very tempting thought for Damita, especially when the truck was coming –very fast-- straight at her.

Never did someone with the name Mr. Sir look so evil.

-----------------

**Hehehe! I know, a cliffie, but hey; you've gotta leave the audience wanting more! And I don't know if I hear them wanting more! Well, let's see how this goes. I know I have a problem with short chapters; someone tell me how to make them longer!!! **

**Well, cherish my little ones!**

**LK**


	8. 2nd Author's Note:The Last Snippet?

Dear Readers,

Well, as sad –or as happy—as it may seem, I might want to delete this story. No--it's not becaues of Flame Rising's last comment (believe me, I have better things to fret about than to fret about). It's just that, I had no idea where I was going with this ...especially since the last chapter!

Because this was my first Fanfic, I find my writing so immature and less thought-out. The beginning wouldn't catch my eye if I was reading it as a reader, and the whole story seems so done over that it just seems so unrealistic. Come on, all the D-Tent taking an immediate friendship to her?!?! How self-inserted (lol)!!

As I was complaining in my Alex story, writer's block has me gripped, but with this story there might be no hope.

But NEVER FEAR—if you guys really want to see this story well thought-out, more mature, and more realistic (if there is a way), than send me a line saying so. I was thinking of rewriting this anyways, because I couldn't bear to read it over and think of how to add in another chapter. Believe me, I still have the whole idea in my head (about the mystery and stuff), but I didn't think the whole thing through enough.

Well, to those who want to read some well thought-out, more mature, and more realistic writings, check out my oneshot (for now) on Holes called **The Aftermath of His Hurricane. **It's really neat stuff –from what I heard—and I guarantee you that you haven't read anything like it!!

May your keyboard stay fresh!

Lalika K

PS: Don't forget to tell me your input: rewrite/encourage to go on?

PPS: Should **The Aftermath of His Hurricane **be a oneshot, or should I go on with it?


End file.
